


Falling into insanity

by AtticusLars



Series: Dealings in revenge [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Death, Emotions, OC Antagonist, Pain, Remorse, Torture, beginnings of insanity, revenge is tricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusLars/pseuds/AtticusLars
Summary: "I don't care...as long as he suffers."





	Falling into insanity

“What’s his name?” the tone was flat, devoid of any emotion. Evan curled his hands tighter around the wheel as his partner scanned the list.

 

“Jared Orisis.” Lui answered and his voice was rough and raw sounding. His eyes were harsh and almost glossed over. A long cut was slashed along his lower jaw and he favored a shoulder, a bandaged wrapped around a bullet wound. Vanoss nodded slowly, the man’s face slowly forming behind his eyes. Thin, wiry, reddish hair and bulbous brown eyes. His lip curled, connecting the man’s hands to marks over a body. Picturing the man dragging a blade across the skin of a friend. He felt the anger forming in the pit of his stomach and he welcomed it, relished the feel of burning heat course through him, the urge to kill and avenge overtaking his being until he was trembling, the wheel beneath his hands almost not registering in his fevered brain.

 

“Address?” Evan spat and Lui glanced out the window eyeing the nearest street sign.

 

“43rd and Jackson,” he replied, his hand already reaching for the knife strapped to his side. “Delirious and Tyler just took care of Culloch.” he continued after looking back at his phone. Evan felt both a sick satisfaction at the news and a twisted sense of jealousy that he hadn’t been there to carry out the hit himself.

 

“Good. After Orisis it’ll just be Bridge and we’ll have done it.” Evan’s voice was hoarse, he couldn’t quite believe they were almost done with their mission. Two more men and they’d have avenged Nogla’s death. Two more men to make suffer and bleed and regret ever touching the Irishman. In Evan’s opinion, death was too good for them but they always seemed to die before he was finished with them.

 

“Here, turn here,” Lui said and Evan yanked the wheel to the right, swinging sharply onto Jackson drive.

 

“What house?” he said impatiently,  anticipation making him jittery. Lui checked the list once more and then up at the house numbers.

 

“This one,” he said pointing to a large grey one-story house. It seemed like a quiet little place, respectable and honest. Evan scowled, seething at the mere thought of who resided behind the innocent white paneled door. He pulled up outside, almost throwing himself out of the car. Lui followed suit and the two made their way around to the back, keeping close to the side of the house to avoid being seen. They crept to a nearby window, Evan taking a peek over the sill. The house was quiet, clean. The window opened into a kitchen and Evan felt somewhat surprised at the normality of it. He listened for a minute or two, but couldn’t hear anything more than the muffled sound of a T.V. He motioned for Lui to crawl through first and the smaller man nodded, clambering through the window with expert skill. He landed softly on the title and helped his boss through the window.

 

“You wanna take him out or?” Evan whispered and Lui shook his head.

 

“You go ahead, you’re better at it.” Evan nodded and snuck down the hallway, his hands already feeling the flesh beneath his knuckles.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Orisis leaned back in his recliner, back still aching from past jobs. He scowled, his old boss had really run him into the ground with all those stupid expectations. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn he’d made and flicked through television channels, eyes glued to the flashing colors. He was relaxed, passive, ready for a night of rest. He never saw the hands until they had wrapped around his mouth and throat. He looked up wide-eyed into the fierce, yet glassy stare of Vanoss and fear flooded his system. He hadn’t thought of the gang boss in months, ever since he’d quit that sort of life. He tried to think of what had made him a target and when he saw the next man step out of the shadows his panicked brain was able to come up with an answer.  _ Nogla. _ Orisis gulped behind the hand, he hadn’t thought about the Irishman since that night. Why should he have? He hadn’t cared then and really, he didn’t care now. It was only a job carried out to get after the very gang leader that was currently threatening him.

 

“Hello, Jared. Having a good night?” Vanoss snarled and gripped Orisis’s throat tighter. Orisis gave a strangled sort of sound and Vanoss smiled cruelly. The gang leader glanced back at Lui, who was tight-faced and fiddling with a large knife. “You want to do this here or?”

 

“I don’t really care...long as  _ he _ suffers,” Lui answered and Vanoss nodded looking back at his prey.

 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. Probably should go downstairs though, can’t wake the neighbors.” he smiled again and tears started down Orisis’s cheeks. He knew what would happen next.

* * *

 

 

The basement was nothing but red. Blood covered everything, and Evan stood in the middle staring at the long still body beneath him. A knife hung from his fingertips and his clothing was stained beyond saving. Lui stood behind him just as covered, sneering at the man who’d helped kill his best friend. Orisis was no longer recognizable, and his ruined face was screwed in a frozen mask of agony. His body slashed and burned and broken. Evan’s chest heaved, his eyes closed to the dark scene in front of him. His ears rung with screams and gargled gasping. His vision was filled with a choking, bleeding face that had appeared nothing more than that of a monster. To Evan, Orisis had stopped being human and fell to the level of a beast. Evan slowly fell to his knees, shaking hands covering his face. Was that what all these men had become to him? Beasts that could be slain and tortured without regard?

 

“Evan?” Lui’s voice was rough sounding and he knelt beside his leader, searching the man’s covered face as though he could find the answer behind the scarred, bloody knuckles. The leader swallowed thickly and looked up into the face of his friend.

 

“I think there’s something wrong with me.” he whispered and Lui looked away trying to come up with something to say, something to rationalize what had come over them, over all of them. “What are we doing? Is this….is this what he would’ve wanted?” Evan was gasping now, his eyes wide and tear-filled. Lui closed his eyes.

 

“I don’t know Evan...but we’re almost done. This is almost over.” he blinked in surprise as he felt Evan lean against him.

 

“I don’t know if I can make it one more time.” Evan grabbed Lui’s shoulders. “I don’t know if I can stay the same...without losing something.” he retreated, wrapping his arms around himself. “I think I’m going crazy... I think we’re all going crazy,” he said softly and Lui felt fear ripple through him. He glanced at the body and felt bile rise in his throat. Evan was right, what were they doing? He got to his feet, wobbling slightly and held out a hand for Evan.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” he whispered and Evan wiped his eyes before taking the offered hand and getting to his feet.

 

“Yeah.” he agreed. “Let’s go.”

 


End file.
